The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Danat214’.
The new cultivar ‘Danat214’ is a product of a planned mutant selection and monitoring program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, with the objective of finding color mutants of the Chrysanthemum morifolium cultivar ‘Danchryat’.
The new cultivar ‘Danat214’ originated from induced mutation on a single flowering plant of the Chrysanthemum morifolium cultivar ‘Danchryat’ (patented, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,045), and grown in a controlled, cultivated environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The parental cultivar ‘Danchryat’ is also known by the commercial variety name Atlantis.
The new cultivar ‘Danat214’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as an induced whole plant mutation of ‘Danchryat’ in January of 2003 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The mutation arose by radiation.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cutting was first performed in January of 2004 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.